The Wolf In Green
by Fairly Odd M.L
Summary: During a walk in the woods with Daisy, a strange huge wolf attacks Luigi ultimately turning him into a Werewolf.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bite

The Wolf In Green

Chapter One

The Bite

It was fall in the Mushroom Kingdom. The crisp air and the colorful assortment of leaves was what made this season so perfect for Luigi. Long sleeve weather, a chance to change up his normal summer clothes into something more suitable for the weather conditions, and possibly something Daisy will like. He was planning on having a nice walk that evening with Daisy, who had recently moved to the Mushroom Kingdom, to be closer to Luigi. They were in love. Head over heals for each other. They were the couple that everyone wanted to be. Fresh and full of life. Daisy never wanted to much out of Luigi, always just a nice quiet walk was perfect for her as long as they were together. Luigi had a hard time understanding that Daisy liked him for who he was. He always would try to dress up nice for her, or try to be more brave, but always ended up failing. The problem was is his ignorance sometimes put him in life threatening situations when Mario wasn't there to save him. For instance, on there last date a spider had managed to crawl on Daisy's arm. Luigi, of course trying to act heroic, tried to remove it from her. It jumped on him and he freaked out causing the spider to bite him sending him to the ER.

Luigi herd a knock on the door. He panicked, knowing it was probably Daisy. His hair looked perfect and his shirt was adorable, it was a long sleeve version of his normal green shirt, but instead of the overalls he wore a dark pair of jeans. Luigi didn't feel that way about his look though, but he had to answer the door. He walked up to the door and put a sexy smile on his face.

He opened the door and in the most sexy voice he could muster he said.

"Hello gorgeous!" Luigi shook his head. This wasn't Daisy it was his brother.

Mario had just got home from Peach's place, they where watching a movie for there date night.

Luigi was blushing. He was so embarrassed he started to cry.

Mario ran over to his little bro to comfort him. "Shh it's ok! Everything's fine! It's just me! I'm not going to laugh! Daisy's not here yet." Mario said in a soothing voice. He knew how much Luigi wanted to make a good impression on Daisy. "I love the shirt bro! It truly works on you."

Luigi rubbed his eyes, "You really think so, bro?" He sniffed.

"I know so!" Mario reassured him, "Don't you do anything crazy, Weeg! I'm warning you, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Make sure you stay safe."

"I will be fine bro, don't worry!" Luigi told his older sibling. Luigi always felt his brother was to protective of him, he could handle this himself. It was just a date, Luigi thought.

The doorbell rang again. It had to be Daisy this time. Luigi ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello gorgeous!" He said a second time.

It was Daisy. She blushed, and giggled.

"Well hello you handsome stranger have you see Luigi around here?" Daisy quietly asked Luigi.

Luigi's face turned red. "I don't know what's he look like?" He answered.

"Now that I think about it he kind of looks like you." Daisy grabbed Luigi and kissed him right on the lips, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth, making Luigi go limp.

"Shall we start our walk, cutie?" Daisy asked.

"Sure!" Luigi walked out the door. He slipped his hand into Daisy's, as they walked toward the forest trail.

Mario watched them go, should he follow them? He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

XXX

"Look!" Daisy pointed out into the distance. "A baby dear! Aww how cute. Look it's mother is helping it stand..." a hawk flew into the cleaning and grabbed the fawn, and flew away with its dinner. Luigi was starting at the spot where the sweet innocent creature was lying.

"What the hell is wrong with nature?" That was Daisy, yelling into thin air, "Come on Luigi, lets go."

"Coming!" Luigi followed Daisy deeper into the forest. It was now dark outside, the full moon was showing, and the sky was almost black.

"Should we head home?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"Yes! Please! It's getting to dark! Mario's probably worried sick!" Luigi was shaking. Daisy could tell the dark made Luigi anxious. A howl sounded out through the cold autumn air. It was bone chilling.

"Wh... What was that?" Luigi said in a shaky voice. "Is it a Werewolf?"

"Don't be silly Luigi! Werewolves don't exist. There fictional creatures. It's probably just a coyote, or something." Daisy told her green clothed date.

"Yea a coyote. An awful big one!" Luigi shook at the thought. Just then Luigi herd leaves crunch from behind him. He jumped and spun around. "Who's there?" Luigi's voice had a catch in it when he tried to speak. Then it seemed to happen as fast as it happened it stopped. He herd snarling. "Daisy?" Luigi pleaded, but she was know where in sight. Dang it! She must have gone ahead when I stopped to check what the noise was. Then out of the landscape in front of him a huge black wolf with red eyes was running right for him.

"Daisy!" Luigi screamed, "Help!" Without thinking Luigi turned around and ran. He tripped and fell on a stump, his foot was stuck on something he couldn't see, he tried to pull it out. He herd a loud snap. A huge amount of pain ran up his leg. He had broken a bone. Luigi helplessly cried as the creature advanced on him. The ginormous wolf was inches away when it pounced. It sank its teeth into the plumbers arm, and blood started to pour out from the wound. It rugged and pulled on Luigi's arm, as Luigi fainted. The last thing he herd was more howling, and he saw his attacker run off, into the distance.

XXX

"Luigi bro! Speak to me!" It was Mario. He was pouring cold water on Luigi. Luigi shot up, breathing heavily and painting, plus he was soaking wet. His eyes where still closed, he didn't feel like he needed to open them. He sniffed the air. It smelled like home, he sniffed again, He knew he was in his room. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was indeed in his room. How did he know that he was home, in his room without even looking at anything? He sniffed. He smelled his Mario, and Daisy and sure enough they were both there.

"Uggh, What was going on? Luigi moaned.

"Bro! Your alive! I knew it!" Mario ran over to Luigi and hugged him. "Daisy look! He's awake!"

"Luigi! Your alive! I swear I thought you were behind me the whole time! Where you attacked?" Daisy said in a guilty voice. Luigi could smell there fear. Both of them had it. He shook his head. No that's not what I'm smelling! I'm not supposed to be able to smell that stuff!

"Yes! Daisy! Mario I was attacked! By a huge wolf!" Luigi shook just thinking about it, "I think it might have been a Werewolf!" Luigi told them.

"Luigi, bro! It was probably just a big wolf, there is no such thing as a Werewolf..." Mario assured him.

"That's what I said about ghosts! Then I met my moral enemy King Boo! I never believed in magic until I met Kamak and I believed in it more when I met Dimentio! I didn't believe in Bowser getting the best of us until Fawful's rain. I didn't..."

"I know, bro, a lot of crazy stuff happens where we live, but Werewolves is we're I draw the line! I will take you to the doctor in the morning Luigi. Goodnight. Daisy I trust you to see your self off." Daisy shook her head.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Daisy and Luigi hugged and kisses one more time before Daisy left for the night.

When Mario herd the door close. He ran into Luigi's room. He jumped on Luigi's bed and rough housed with him.

"I know you're scared bro, I'll stay here with you tonight." Mario said in a comforting voice. He laid Down beside Luigi. "Remember this. I'm always here for you..." He turned off the light.

When Mario drifted of to sleep Luigi said "I don't know what's going on with me bro, but what ever it is it's not normal." Luigi licked Mario's face before adjusting his broke leg and drifting off to sleep.

XXX

It had been a month since the strange accurate in the woods. All of Luigi's wounds where healed, his minor brake in his leg was healed. Tonight was a full moon. For some odd reason Luigi was really nervous about going outside that night. He didn't know why. Mario was in the kitchen making popcorn. It was five thirty in the afternoon, in thirty minutes the moon was surly going to be out. Luigi kept having a thought in his mind. He needed to get as far away from Mario as possible. He tried to ignore the thought. Tonight was supposed to be a good night, hanging out with his bro watching a movie. Mario walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

"You didn't add the little chocolate peanuts I liked did you?" Luigi questioned.

"Of course I did! I know there your favorite!" Mario answered.

"I can't smell them though." Luigi replied Luigi.

"Well of course you can't! There impossible to smell from that far away." Mario looked confused.

"What ever you say bro!" Luigi started to eat the popcorn.

XXX

It was now six thirty five, and the moon was surly out by now.

Mario stood up to open a window, and let some cool autumn air in. He stood up and opened the curtains before Luigi could stop him. His insides felt like they were twisting around, and his intestines felt like someone was trying to rip them out.

"Bro! I don't feel... so good... I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Luigi said in a weak voice.

"Luigi? Are you ok?" Mario said sitting back down.

"I'm fine!" Replied Luigi, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Luigi managed to hobble into the bathroom. He had a strong sense that it would be a lot easier to run and walk on four legs than two. When he arrived in the bathroom he got on the ground. On all fours. Then suddenly his skin began to burn all over. He felt hair, no fur, growing out lol over him. He was burning up so he ripped off all of his clothes, and breathed heavily. He tried to scream Mario's name but nothing came out. He began to cry, what was happening to him? What was he becoming? Then it felt like every bone in his body was breaking into. They were cracking and forming into something else besides a person. During The whole experience, Luigi felt like he wanted to die. It was so painful that Luigi couldn't even scream for his brother. Finally when all the pain stopped Luigi could get Mario. He yelled Mario's name as loud as he could. He felt weak, so he collapsed to the ground.

Mario herd something coming from the bathroom. It sounded like a howl, but Mario didn't have a dog. Neither did Luigi. Mario got off the couch and he yelled Luigi's name. When he got to the bathroom he slowly opened the door.

"Luigi?" Mario called. When Mario opened the door, he didn't see his brother at all. Instead he saw a huge grey wolf with icy blue eyes, that remained Mario a lot of his own.

"Wolf!" Mario screamed, "How did you get in my house?"

'Bro!' Luigi stood up feeling shaky, and wobbly. 'Bro! What happened to me?'

Mario turned around and grabbed the only weapon he could find. A baseball bat. He picked it up and swung it at the giant wolf.

'Bro! Stop! Your going to hurt me! Bro!' Luigi fell back to the ground still weak, 'Brother!' Luigi shook all over scared for his life.

Mario lowered the bat, the wolf didn't try to attack him so why should Mario hurt it. Something about this wolf was weird. When it shook it remained him of... "Luigi?" Mario dropped the bat on the floor. The wolf wagged it's tail in recognition.

Mario bent over in front of the massive creature, and put his hand on its snout. "Brother!" No it couldn't be, could it?

Luigi stood up an ran over to his brother. He was trying to speak to his brother, but all that came out were barks and growls.

Mario saw the wolf coming, he felt threatened. He picked the bat up and hit the beast on the head with the bat hard.

Luigi fell to the floor whimpering, his Skull was bleeding, and his head felt num. His whole body was shaking. Mario had hit him! His own brother! Why? He quivered miserably. He saw his brother frantically searching for something, but he couldn't here what he was saying. The red plumber stepped over Luigi, and saw his brothers clothes lying on the floor in the bathroom. He picked up Luigi's hat and placed it on top of his head. The last thing ha remembered was his brother laying his head on his side crying, before everything went black.

A note from the Author -

I know I should be working on Is This Goodbye, Luigi? But I have writers block on that one. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know.

Head Cannons -

• Luigi looks like the wolves from The movie Twilight in wolf form, not a weird looking man/wolf, but a giant normal looking wolf.

• Mario cares about Luigi a little to much, because every time he is not around to protect Luigi something bad always happeneds.

• Daisy and Luigi are very close, and will stop at nothing to make sure they let each other know it everyday.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Transformation

The Wolf In Green

Chapter 2

The Second Transformation

It was eleven thirty six in the morning, a day after Luigi's inner wolf had emerged. He was still lying on the bathroom floor, his head felt sore. He reacted his hand behind his head, and felt the spot where it was throbbing. When he pulled his hand back there was some blood on it. He remembered! Mario had hit him in the head with a bace ball bat, for no reason at all. Something has happened to Luigi's body when he went to the bathroom, but he never got a chance to see what it was, he was knocked out to quick and he was to weak. Could What have Mario seen not been Luigi? His head raced with questions impossible of being answered. Luigi was shaking. He could have hurt his brother! Possibly. Was Mario scared of him, and were was his brother anyway? What ever happened last night caused him so much pain he wasn't able to move. His nerves where back at it again. Acting up. Luigi started to cry. What did happened to him? Was Mario to busy taking care of me that something happened to the Mushroom Kingdom, Why'll Mario was home taking care of me? He couldn't let that happen. He tried to move again, this time something happened, he barely moved, but it was, something at least! When he did he herd a small whimper. It was Mario! His head was lying on Luigi's side. He was sound asleep. When Luigi saw that Mario carried so much about him that he stayed on the floor with him that night, made him very emotional, because he started to cry once again. This must have woken Mario up. He began to stir, Luigi put his head down trying to portended he was still asleep, could he face his bro after what happened?

Mario yawned, sit up, and stretched. He was lying on the bathroom floor, but why? Then it clicked. His brother had become a wolf last night! He didn't believe in Werewolves, but he had a chance of mind ever since he saw his brother in a new form. He had also hit his brother! When his poor confused brother ran up to him, he knocked him out with a damn bat! What kind of brother was he? Of course it had to be Luigi! How would a wolf get inside a house, and somehow get in a bathroom with a closed door? He could have had time to explain what was going on to his confused brother if he hadn't been so stupid! What kind of hero was he? If he hit his brother in the head with a bat? As Mario mentally beat himself up it finally clicked, he needed to find Luigi. He had been an idiot again. Ignoring the most important task at hand. Find Luigi. He looked beside him, and there lied Luigi, naked and shivering.

"Bro! Wake up! We need to talk!" Mario put his hand on Luigi's side, and shook him gently.

Luigi shot up whimpering like a wolf, "Don't 'Whimper' do that bro!" Luigi told his brother, "it hurts!" Luigi began to cry.

"Shh! Bro I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Mario laid his hand on Luigi's back, Luigi jumped and yelped in pain. Mario figured it was probably best to not touch Luigi anymore.

"Mario, what happened! I was in the bathroom then so much pain! I saw you and I knew you was going to help me stop the pain but instead you caused me more pain!" Luigi sobbed.

"Hey! Weeg, calm down! I didn't know it was you. I'm truly sorry..." Mario's icy blue eyes started to tear up, his bro was wanting help last night, and I caused him more pain! Luigi didn't know what he had become, so Mario would have to explain it to him.

"You see Luigi, I know I told you I didn't believe in Werewolves remember?" Mario explained still teary eyed.

"Yes." Luigi sniffed, trying to clear away all the tears.

"Well apparently that wolf who attacked you was, um, well a Werewolf." Mario stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones that would make Luigi understand a little bit better.

"How do you know?" Luigi asked.

"You sort of turned into a wolf last night, bro! When I saw you I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry." Mario's started to cry, as Luigi took in the news, that he was going to have to become a wolf once a month from now on, unless there was a cure Mario didn't know about.

"You mean, I'm a Werewolf now?" Luigi has a confused look on his face. He cocked his head to the side. "You mean I'm going to have to become a animal every full moon? I will have to experience that pain again?"

"I'm not sure if you will, I would have to do more research on it." Mario said in a comforting tone, he could tell that Luigi was about to burst into tears.

Luigi was shaking now, at the thought of having to experience that pain once again. His weird urges and behavior was now explained, but it didn't make him any less scared for the future. Would Daisy still love him after she knew what he had become? A freak!

"Bro? Are you going to tell anyone?" Luigi asked in a very shaky tone.

"I think for now it's bet to keep it to ourselves. Some people wouldn't take it to well knowing a Werewolf was living next to or close to them."

"What if Daisy finds out! I'm a freak! She would never love me! Please don't tell her!" Luigi pleaded.

"I would never do something like that without you permission first, brother." Mario answered.

"So your not scared?" Luigi asked Mario.

"I know you would never hurt me, Weeg. I would never be scared of you, Mr. L! Remember? I wasn't scared of who you become then, so why now?" Mario told his brother.

"I guess you have p point, but you would be better of without me. Your a hero. You can't take care of me, and save the Mushroom Kingdom at the same time? I'm just a extra weight on your shoulders." Luigi answered.

"Bro... I love you! No matter what! Promise me one thing, never leave me no matter what. Ok?" Mario never knew Luigi felt that way. Sure he had his fair share of mistakes, and slowed him down, on his missions sometimes, but he still loved him. He was the best and most kindness person in the world, and nothing was going to stand Luigi's way. Not even a serous condition like this. They were partners for life!

"Ok bro, never!" Luigi promised.

XXX

Mario had did some private research on the computer about Luigi's condition, and he found a website that looked very official. The site read 'Disclaimer! No made up information on this serous disorder!' It could only be accessed if the Werewolf did a face scan. Mario uploaded a picture of Luigi he took that evening. The computer loaded for a bit then flashed a screen that said access granted. The website pulled up the information on the Werewolf. 'Werewolves are mostly created by the bite of another Werewolf, but some humans are born as Werewolves.' Well it seems pretty accurate so far... 'Werewolves usually have intensified smelling and hearing skills, even in human form.' That makes sense... 'Werewolves may look intimidating, but they most commonly acted like dogs during there wolf form' Yes, ok! Luigi was definitely a Werewolf! Mario confirmed this in his brain, all the sighs pointed to it. He kept reading on. 'Most Werewolves transform once a month, but when a human first becomes a Werewolf it's common for them to shift into there wolf form three times, once the day before the full moon, once the day of the full moon, and once the day after the full moon, the first transformations are the pain that the person is ever going to feel in there life, and they will be extremely sensitive to touch after there transformations into and out of wolf form.' Mario's heart broke for Luigi. He was going to have to go through that pain again tonight and the night after that, and he was going to have to break the news to him. This time though, Mario was going to be there for his green clothed brother. Be there to help him get through it.

XXX

It was six ten in the evening, and since it was fall, it was about to get dark. The moon was about to show. When Mario explained to Luigi that he was going to have to become a wolf again tonight and tomorrow night, it made them both sob. Luigi and Mario were outside there home, hopefully being out side with more room would make it easier for Luigi. Mario was holding his brothers hand, and Luigi shook. His face told Mario everything. Luigi was scared to death. His whole body was sweating, as he weighed for the pain to come again.

"Mario, I can smell your fear! You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Luigi told his brother, even though every part of him wanted his brother there. "Please stay!" Luigi cried right after he said that Mario could leave, "I can't go through this again without you!" Luigi sobbed.

Yes, Mario was scared, but that didn't stop him before. His brother became a massive wolf! Who wouldn't be scared! He couldn't let Luigi think that though. He was already going through so much tonight.

"Shh Don't worry bro! I wouldn't leave know matter what!" Mario reassured Luigi.

XXX

"I got you bro..." Mario told Luigi, "I know you do!"

It was now six forty six and the moon was showing, Luigi had began to sweat. His whole body was about to experience true pain. Luigi fell to the ground, shaking, his skin was burning so bad, right now. The hair was starting to grow all over his body. After the burning sensation was over, Luigi felt all of the bones in his body break in two, and shift into different spots. He screamed out in pain. His screaming continued, but as time went on and more bones shifted, it was not a scream anymore. It was a howl. A very loud howl. Mario watched the whole thing, and he was crying the whole time. He knew Luigi was in true pain. When it was finally over, Luigi collapsed to the ground, panting. He was a wolf now, a freak! Luigi thought to himself. If Daisy new what he was she would never love him again. No one would! Everyone already thought of him as a coward and thought less of him. He would completely be shunned from the rest of the world. He was panting loudly, his throat was sore from all the screaming, and the cold air wasn't making it any better.

Luigi herd a car. It sounded like it was heading for there house! Luigi was lying in plain view to anyone who happened to drive up to there house. He tried to stand up but he fell back down, he was to weak. Mario ran over beside him and lied his hand on Luigi's snout. Luigi was terrified, could it be Daisy! He had to find somewhere to hide. With all the strength he could muster, he stood up and ran into there house, but collapsed right in the family room. Mario ran after Luigi, he was very confused.

"Weeg! Don't go! I'm here to comfort you..." Then Mario herd it, a car was driving up to there house! He shut the house door, just as the car pulled into view. It was Daisy! She was here to see Luigi!

He ran back into the house, before Daisy sow him. He had to hide Luigi. There was no time! He ran around the house turning off all the lights, and TVs. Anything that would make it seem like they were awake. He closed all the windows, and locked the door. He got down on the floor with his wolf brother.

Luigi was shaking, he was terrified! Daisy couldn't see him like this!

"Weeg! Bro! I got you!" Daisy knocked on the door. Mario knew that his plan wasn't going to work, because he left one of the windows open, that Daisy could see through. He stood up and opened the door.

'Bro! No!' Luigi tried to tell his brother but it was to late.

"Daisy! What a nice surprise!" Mario said nervously.

"Hey Mario, I came to see Luigi!" Daisy told him.

"Luigi is asleep right now! He don't feel to well!" Mario said in a rush. He thought quickly.

"Well ok then I guess I can come back tomorrow..." She caught sight of Luigi, "Mario! Did you and Luigi get a dog, and not tell me?" Daisy pushed past Mario and Ran over to Luigi. She got down on the floor, and rubbed Luigi's head.

Mario and Luigi both let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Daisy didn't recognize Luigi.

"Hey boy! How are you doing big fella!" Daisy asked, "What's his name Mario?"

"Uhh.. well...", Mario said the first name that came into mind, "Wolf...e"

"I can see were you get your name from cutie!" Daisy said.

Luigi wagged his tail, 'Shh likes me! Even when I'm a wolf she still likes me!' Luigi licked her face. 'I love you Daisy!' Luigi tried to say, but nothing came out. Apparently she saw something in his eyes.

"Is it just me or does Wolfe remind you a lot of Luigi?"

"Um... well I guess!" Mario said in a awkwardly loud tone, "I'm getting tired, why don't you come back tomorrow and see Luigi?" Mario opened the door and beckoned her to leave.

"I guess you're right, Mario." Daisy stood up, "Bye you sweet puppy dog!" Daisy rubbed Luigi's head, and when she did she could give swore that he blushed.

XXX

After Daisy left, Luigi felt a little depressed. Mario gave Luigi his dinner, and made his own. They watched TV while they ate. Mario helped Luigi get in his bed. Luigi was sleeping with him tonight, Incase something happened. Luigi licked his brothers face and wagged his tail. 'I love you bro goodnight!' Luigi didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted Mario to go outside with him, and run around with him! He knew that Mario wasn't going to do that though, he needed his rest. Luigi curdled up into a ball trying to drift off to sleep. The slow breaths his brother made as he slept made Luigi calm, and an hour later he drifted of to sleep.

Head Cannons -

•Daisy really loves animals, and finds it sweet that Mario and Luigi presumably got a dog.

•Luigi feels more confident and excited when he's in wolf form, but he can never burn off his energy, because he's always to worn out after the transformation.

•Mario feels he has to be around Luigi every second, when he's in wolf form to make sure nothing happened to him.


End file.
